greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Testing 1-2-3
is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season and the 60th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The interns take the biggest test of their careers, their first-year medical exams, as the residents attend to three injured mountain climbers. Meanwhile, Callie's suspicions of George and Izzie grow, and Cristina struggles to write her wedding vows. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 324MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 324CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 324IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 324AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 324GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 324MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 324RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 324AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 324CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 324MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 324PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 324DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 324RebeccaPope.png|Jane Doe/Rebecca Pope/Ava 324ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 324Joe.png|Joe 324Rina.png|Rina 324JackVaughan.png|Jack Vaughan 324Andy.png|Andy 324Walter.png|Walter 324Dale.png|Dale 324MollyThompson.png|Molly Thompson 324AdeleWebber.png|Adele Webber 324Paramedic.png|Paramedic 324ParamedicNicole.png|Paramedic Nicole 324Proctor.png|Proctor 324LexieGrey.png|Dr. Lexie Grey Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Elizabeth Reaser as Jane Doe/Rebecca Pope/Ava *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *Aasha Davis as Rina *Kevin Rankin as Jack Vaughan *Brian Tee as Andy Meltzer *Jack Yang as Walter *Derek Phillips as Dale Winick *Mandy Siegfried as Molly Thompson *Loretta Devine as Adele Webber Co-Starring *Tim Chiou as Paramedic Featuring *Nicole Cummins-Rubio as Paramedic Nicole *Michelle N. Carter as Proctor Uncredited *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey Medical Notes Ava *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Ava finally remembered her life before the accident. She denied remembering anything, but Alex asked Derek to run tests. She later confessed that she had woken up a few days prior and remembered everything. She told Alex her name was Rebecca Pope. Dale Winick *'Diagnosis:' **Frostbite **Infection *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Cefazolin **Bi-lateral hand amputation Dale, 32, was brought into the hospital with injuries related to being stranded while hiking. He had frostbite on his fingers, which they treated with warm water, but unfortunately, both of his hands had to be amputated. Andy Meltzer *'Diagnosis:' **Broken ribs **Antero-lateral flail chest **Frostbite *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical stabilization **Osteosyntheses Andy was another of the climbers brought into the hospital. He had several broken ribs which was compromising his breathing. He needed surgical stabilization, which Callie performed. Jack Vaughan *'Diagnosis:' **Bone fragments in the spinal cord **Frostbite *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Internal fixation **Laminotomy Jack was another of the climbers. He couldn't feel his legs, so Derek suspected a spinal injury. Later, he was able to feel Derek touching his feet, but Derek said they'd need an MRI to know the full extent of his injuries. He had bone fragments in his spine, so Callie performed an internal fixation. Rina *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Heartburn *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Pre-natal care **Antacid Rina was Joe and Walter's potential birth mom. They brought her to Addison for a pre-natal exam. An ultrasound revealed that she was carrying twins, which she didn't know. She also had serious heartburn, for which Addison prescribed an antacid. Later, she came into the bar with severe pain in her chest and then collapsed, so she was taken to the ER. Adele Webber *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Miscarriage *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Adele, 52, came into the ER after being in a minor car accident. She also told Addison that she was pregnant and she was spotting, so Addison wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Later, she passed out in the bathroom with vaginal bleeding. Lonnie *'Diagnosis:' **Head trauma *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Lonnie, the fourth climber, was brought into the ER with an axe in his head. Music Let's Go Sailing - This Rope is Long|"This Rope is Long" - Let's Go Sailing Wake up alone- amy winehouse|"Wake Up Alone" - Amy Winehouse Ingrid Michaelson "Corner of Your Heart" (Lyrics)|"Corner of Your Heart" - Ingrid Michaelson The Weather Machines - Stains Of Saints|"Stains of Saints" - The Weather Machines Paolo Nutini Million Faces|"Million Faces" - Paolo Nutini Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Testing 1-2-3, originally sung by Barenaked Ladies. *This episode scored 19.58 million viewers. *Chyler Leigh's first appearance on the show as Meredith's sister, Lexie Grey. *This is the only episode in which all of the Grey sisters (Meredith, Lexie, and Molly) appear. Gallery Episode Stills 3x24-1.jpg 3x24-2.jpg 3x24-3.jpg 3x24-4.jpg 3x24-5.jpg 3x24-6.jpg 3x24-7.jpg 3x24-8.jpg 3x24-9.jpg 3x24-10.jpg 3x24-11.jpg 3x24-12.jpg 3x24-13.jpg 3x24-14.jpg 3x24-15.jpg 3x24-16.jpg 3x24-17.jpg 3x24-18.jpg 3x24-19.jpg 3x24-20.jpg 3x24-21.jpg 3x24-22.jpg 3x24-23.jpg 3x24-24.jpg 3x24-25.jpg 3x24-26.jpg 3x24-27.jpg 3x24-28.jpg 3x24-29.jpg 3x24-30.jpg 3x24-31.jpg 3x24-32.jpg 3x24-33.jpg 3x24-34.jpg 3x24-35.jpg 3x24-36.jpg 3x24-37.jpg 3x24-38.jpg 3x24-39.jpg 3x24-40.jpg 3x24-41.jpg 3x24-42.jpg 3x24-43.jpg 3x24-44.jpg 3x24-45.jpg Behinde the Scenes 3x24BTS1.jpg Quotes :Mark: The bachelor party was short handed. Which explains why I'm here. :Addison: I'm the only woman here. Am I supposed to the be the entertainment? Because I'm not stripping. :Derek: That's all right, we've all seen it before. :Mark: True. :Burke: I haven't. ---- :Izzie: Who's gonna hold us together when you're not here? You're the glue. You're George. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S3 Episodes Category:GA Episodes